superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
House of Mouse: Daisy's Debut Credits (2001)
Executive Producers Roberts Gannaway Tony Craig Producer Melinda Rediger Directed by Tony Craig Roberts Gannaway Supervising Story Editor Kevin D. Campbell House of Mouse Written by Thomas Hart Story Editor Thomas Hart "Daisy's Big Sale" Written by Kevin Hopps Story Editor Kevin D. Campbell "Topsy Turvy Town" Written by Kevin D. Campbell Thomas Hart Elizabeth Stoncipher Art Director Mike Moon Storyboard Supervisor Rick Schneider With the Voice Talents of Wayne Allwine Jeff Bennett Tony Anselmo Corey Burton Bill Farmer Brad Garrett Tress MacNeille Rod Roddy Ernie Sabella Kevin Schon Russi Taylor Richard White James Woods Dialogue Director Robert Gannaway Voice Casting Director Jamie Thomason Storyboard Sean Bishop Rossen Varbanov Robert McKngiht Carlos Baeza Kurt Anderson Thomas Bernardo Additional Storyboard by Rebecca Shen Robert Griffith Jason So Timing Directors Kevin Petrilak Joey Banaszkiewicz Character Design Dana Landsberg Kexx Singleton Eugene Salandra Character Clean-Up Calvin Suggs Key Layout Design Bruce Berkey Alexander McCrae Brian Woods Mike Moon Prop Design Jason Hulst Ernesto Guanlao Bruce Berkey Calvin Suggs Key Background Painters Sy Thomas Ruben Chavez Color Key Stylists Pamela Long Suzette Darling Marta Glodkowska Associate Producer Larry Johnson Production Managers Mark Karafilis Ani Martirossians Overseas Director Greg Hill Continuity Coordinators Robin Police Robert Revell Luis Jhocson Technical Directors Darren Clark Tracy Jones Assistant Technical Director Michael Tyau BG Key Color Correction Adam Chase Dean Stanley David DiMatteo Christopher Staples Ernie Pava Donald Devine "Rockin' at the House of Mouse" Written and Performed by Brian Setzler House of Mouse Score by Mike Tavera "Me the Mouse and I'm the Duck" Music and Lyrics by Randy Rogel Arranged by Mike Tavera "Daisy's Big Sale" "Topsy Turvy Town" Music by Stephen James Taylor Animation Production by Toon City, Inc. Unit Directors Colin Baker Romy Garcia Unit Coordinator Wayne Smith Layout Supervisors Levy Vergara Rosauro Dela Vega Animation Supervisors Romy Garcia Dante Calemente Assistant Animation Supervisors Jolan Calibuso Nowell Villano Background Supervisors Roberto Angeles Alex Leal Clean-Up/IB Supervisor Norman Baculi Digital Supervisor Jonathan Tinsay Production Manager Weng Agrusa Animation Rolando Angleo Edwin Arcena Ric Bernardo Joseph Balderas Lester Cabarles Jerome Co Joselito Cruz Rolando Defino Jocelyn Diaz Noel Domingo Rosalie Estacio Edelson Eugenio Alexander Ferrarez Akiblas Flores Annabelle Galvez Noriel Israel Don Juan Robert Ocon Homer Panlaqui Manuel Pascual Jojo Reynun Warren Romero Edwin Santiago Rommel Santiago Evangelina Soriano Lorna Sun Francis Tan Denis Tomacruz Serafin Balnaja Ted Camahalan Sanny De Ramos Cynthia Javier Willy Leonardo Nats Miranda Rey Morano Oliver Regoniel Raul Santos Arthur Tolentino Rogel Venturanza Technical Director Donato Vytiaco Compositors Valman Agapito Sol Cruz Dexter Alpis Allan Dayaoun Jamjes Arboleda Maricar Dris Bong Barrios Juliet Igancio Michael Bersabal Julius Legaspi Ann Carreon Michelle Leviste Melvin Carreon Nestor Marasogan James Trinadad Painters Jane Cabrera Charina Mabalot Tony Cardiente Jocelyn Pangan Pisen Cayabyb Esperanza Pasana Alona De Leon Marilyn Pasana Doris DeSiderio Michael Salingdong Louis Durian Marifee Sarmiento Mikee Icaro Michelle Tan Color Stylists Nelia Erni Milagros Baylon Maria Christina Fernandez Scanners Jonathan Cu Gilbert Lantion Socorro Rey Romeo Calenzuela Redentor Punzalan Supervising Film Editors Monte Bramer Peter Lonsdale Ivan Bilancio First Assistant Film Editor Andrew Sorcini Assistant Film Editors Brian Master Karen Hathaway Animatic Editors Joseph Molinari Greg Nelson Scanner Christopher Gresham Track Reading Skip Craig Brad Carow Post Production Manager Steven J. Arenas Post Production Supervisor P.J. Ampinpour Dubbing Supervisor Christopher Longo Post Production Coordinator Ken Poteat Production Coordinators Christopher Collins Chad Infranca Production Associate Joann Estoesta Production Secretary Janelle Momary Production Accountant Richard Honig Talent Coordinator Lisa Schaffer Script Coordinators Leona Jernigan Kellie Lauhon Supervising Sound Editors Michael Gollom Sound Editors Bill Kean, M.P.S.E. Otis Van Osten Supervising Music Editor Liz Lachman Music & Dialogue Editor Jason Oliver Re-Recording Mixers Michael Jiron Allen Stone On-Line Editor Keith Cook This project is the result of many creative people at The Walt Disney Company. The cooperation of the Animation Department is particularly appreciated. Produced by Walt Disney Television Animation This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.S.T.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. © 2001 Disney Enterprises, Inc. All Rights Reserved Walt Disney Television Category:Walt Disney Television Category:Walt Disney Television Animation Category:End Credits Category:Disney Channel Category:Toon Disney Category:ABC